


a pink elephant, dancing

by makiyakinabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Squib, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: Having a foothold in both worlds can be trying indeed.





	a pink elephant, dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



If there's one thing Leon knows about secrets, it's this: they never quite let you go. Once you're let in on a secret it takes ahold of you, slithers into your mind, in due time entangling itself within so deeply that it's impossible to forget. One moment you might be popping out for some pasties and in the next you've heard a loud crack from the nearby alleyway, a muttered "Oh, Merlin's sake...", and unless you'd rather court the danger of a botched Oblivate you must carry on, walk right along, every ounce of your will bent towards towards acting as though you haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Ordinary—ha! Now there's a word.

The first half of his life Leon spends knowing that  _ordinary_ is a cuddly toy that returns his hugs, a table that sets itself at mealtimes, a tale of Beedle the Bard that's soothingly recounted as he nods off to sleep. The second half, he spends learning that _ordinary_ is a bookbag that won't pack itself, a cup that must be washed by hand after he drained it of tea, an anecdocte about the family Crup that was written for school praised for its imaginativeness. Leon's unsure if this is the case for all Squibs, but, having been privy to both the Wizarding and Muggle world, his sense of whether something is ordinary has undeniably become—well—stretched.

There are times Leon wishes he were born Muggle altogether. If he grew up as Leon, not Leonidas, and dreamt of sportscars rather than Firebolts. But every so often he'd come across a street magician who coaxed gold sparks out of thin air with a wink, or open his window to find an owl bearing Honeydukes sweets, and decide he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
